Falling in Love with the Kitty
by AnimeWriterFreak
Summary: Kyo didn't want to go to Ouran Academy. She was perfectly fine at Kaibara with Tohru and, dare she admit it, Yuki. She meets the Host Club, and unfortunately, they don't forget about her that easily. Will romance ensue? Fem!Kyo. Pairing undecided. (Not like my other story, Dream Catchers!)
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing except the story line! **

**This is just a chapter to test out if I should continue this.**

* * *

"Now Kyo, I know you're mad but you don't need to act like a child about it. Stop sulking in the corner and eat. You're letting all of Tohru's hard work go to waste!" Shigure started out serious but failed in the end.

"Just let the stupid cat starve. It's not like anyone will miss her." Yuki continued eating his miso soup.

"Oh, no Kyo! Please eat, it's not healthy to skip meals." Sweet Tohru Honda begged Kyo.

Kyo sat in the corner for a while more before getting up and sitting down at the table, defeated by the short girl.

"Now Kyo, was that so hard?" Shigure teased.

"It's your damn fault!" Kyo yelled. "How was I suppose to know that was a transfer test!"

"Don't you know how to read?" Yuki deadpanned. "It's your own fault for falling for the same thing twice."

Kyo's face flushed before muttering something about smart-ass rats.

"Either way, you are going tomorrow whether you like it or not. It's on Akito's orders." The cat scowled at the mention of Akito.

"Look on the bright side Kyo! At least you can go to a great school like Ouran Academy!" Tohru said positively.

"As if I want to be in a place full of snobby bastards." Kyo stuffed her mouth with salmon.

"Well what about the uniform? I think it's lovely!" She continued, trying to cheer Kyo up.

"It looks like a yellow marshmallow." Kyo shuddered at the memory of the horrid dress. "I am not wearing that thing."

"Ah...um..." Torhu was having a hard time thinking of another great reason of going.

"Just leave her Miss Honda. She's only being a child and having a tantrum."

"Child?! You want to start something rat-boy?" She slammed her fist on the table. Yuki stared at her unfazed. He picked up a leek that was on the table and raised it slightly.

Kyo paled at the sight of the demonic vegetable, remembering when he stuck it in her mouth.

She shut up after that.

* * *

"Farewell Kyo! See you soon! Do come back soon!" Shigure shouted as though she was miles away instead of ten feet.

"Will you shut the hell up! I'm going to school not Korea! I swear, you become more annoying everyday."

"Goodbye Kyo!" Torhu gave her a brief hug before walking up the road.

"Try not to blow the secret." Yuki warned as he passed by her.

"I'm not that dumb, rat!"

"It sure seems like it."

"Oh, it is on! Come on, right here, right now! I'll take you do-"

"Kyo, you're going to be late if you don't hurry up." Reminded Shigure. A tick mark appeared on her head.

"Whatever." Kyo started walking the other direction.

"Stupid rat, stupid Akito. Why am I the only one who transferred?" Kyo muttered to herself.

.

.

.

"You have got to be kidding." Kyo was gawking at the school building.

"Nope, that's how it really is." A voice behind her made her jump backwards. She turned to see a girl in boy clothes.

"Why would anyone paint a school _pink_?"

The girl shrugged. "Don't ask me. You're new here right? I'm Haruhi Fujioka." She held out her hand.

Kyo glanced at her hand before shaking it. "Kyo Sohma."

"What brings you to Ouran?" Haruhi continued, motioning her to follow through the gates.

Kyo sighed and scowled. "The dumb head of my family decided I would transfer here."

"I'm guessing you don't like him?"

"Damn straight. Anyways, are you a transvestite? I get it if you are, I have a cousin that wears women's clothes..." She trailed off. Haruhi looked bewildered for a moment before shaking her head.

"No, I just have to act like a boy to pay off a debt." She reassured.

"Debt? I thought you rich kids just throw your money around?"

Haruhi laughed. "Yeah, but I'm not rich. I'm a 'commoner' as they put it. I came here on a scholarship."

Kyo nodded, understanding now.

Before any of the two could say anything more, loud squeals could be heard. The duo saw a crowd of girls surrounding the school gates, with hearts in their eyes, staring at Haruhi. Most of the girls glared at Kyo, recognizing her as a threat.

"...Is this normal for you?" Kyo sweatdropped.

"Sadly. I'm only popular because of the club I'm in."

"I should get going. Can you tell me where's 2-A?"

Haruhi gave her the directions then headed towards the fangirls.

* * *

In the hallways, Kyo walked trying to find the classroom.

"Hey you!" A voice yelled.

Kyo turned to see two girls standing in front of her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Just who do you think you are walking with Haruhi-kun?!" The blonde one demanded.

She tried walking around them, but they were stubborn.

"Answer us! You are not good enough for Haruhi-kun. Just look at what you wear! It's just hideous!" The other black haired girl snarled.

Kyo looked down. She was wearing her usual attire. A black t-shirt and gray cargo pants with high top converse, she didn't see anything wrong with that. She could just feel her temper rising.

"Oh yeah? At least I'm not wearing a puffy marshmallow. How would you know anything about fashion?" Kyo scoffed. "Go powder your little fake noses."

"Our faces are real!"

"Sure doesn't seem like it, wannabe barbies."

Both girls turned red with anger.

"The only thing here fake is your hair. No way is your hair that naturally orange!"

"Please, I'm all real. Now, get lost and before I make you need another face surgery." This time she was able to push the girls out of the way.

A few minutes later she found her classroom with a minute to spare.

"You must be the new student. Welcome to Ouran Academy." Kyo looked to see a woman in her late thirties.

"Hn." She was still pissed about the incident.

**_*Riingg*_**

"That's the bell. Why don't you go ahead and introduce yourself?"

The class by now was full and everyone had taken their seat.

Kyo stood with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"I'm Kyo Sohma. Nice to meet you."

"Does anyone have any questions for Kyo?" The teacher, Mrs. Akiyama, asked the students.

Many hands went up.

"Yes Daisuke?"

"Will you go out with me?" Laughter rung out in the class.

"Not even in your dreams." Kyo deadpanned.

"What about you Akira?"

"Is that your real hair color?"

Kyo rolled her eyes. "This is my real hair and eye color." After that, few of the hands went down.

"Michiko?"

"Isn't Kyo a boy name?"

"No, it's unisex."

"You may now sit down. There is a seat next to Ootori-san."

A boy with round glasses and black hair raised his hand. Kyo went over and sat down next to him.

"Pleasure to meet you Sohma-san." He greeted with a fake pleasant smile.

"Ditto."

"My family has talked yours about the medical care of your head of the family. We offered our best care, but we were denied." He continued, pushing up his glasses.

"Is that so. Well, I doubt they would accept anyone outside the Sohmas. They're stubborn like that." Kyo rested her head on her hand and looked bored.

Before he could reply, Mrs. Akiyama started the lesson.

On the other side of Kyoya, Tamaki was staring at Kyo, much to her distaste.

"What's with the stare, Blondie? Take a picture, it lasts longer." She snarled at him. Tamaki looked surprised and embarrassed at being caught.

"I'm sorry princess, I was just amazed at how well your eyes go with hair. It looks wonderful." He smiled brightly, much like Ayame. Kyo suppressed a shudder at the thought of the damn snake.

"Yeah, whatever." She mumbled. She turned back to the front, hoping he would take the hint to shut up, but that wasn't the case.

"Why don't you come after school to the Host Club? We would love it if you came. We enjoy it when new people come to see it-" As he kept babbling, Kyo's temper began to flare again, growing every minute. Kyoya took notice of this and began to write it down in his notebook.

"Today we are doing a theme of-"

"Okay Blondie! If I go, will you shut your trap?!" She hissed at him.

Tamaki jumped at her harshness, before nodding furiously. "Wonderful! I must inform the hosts about our new guest coming! Come to Music Room #3 after school!"

_'Hosts? What the hell do they do there?' _

"Sohma-san, Suoh-san. May you please keep it down. I am trying to teach a class." Mrs. Akiyama scolded.

Tamaki blushed and sat down, mumbling an apology.

Kyo ignored the teacher and looked out the window, crossing her arms around her chest.

* * *

"Kyo! It's time to go!" Tamaki twirled in joy.

'Ah, shit I forgot about that.'

"I'll go later..."

"No, no, no! You must come now! Now, let's go!" He grabbed her hand, almost dragging her to the room.

"Hey! Let go of me Blondie!" She tried to get out of grip, but he held on like a leech.

Kyo turned to Kyoya. "A little help?"

He ignored her as he kept walking behind the two. _'Damn bastard.'_

They walked for a few minutes before stopping in front of large doors.

"Welcome to the Host Club!" Tamaki shouted, throwing the doors open.

Inside, there were two identical twins, on a couch, playing on a hand-held system.

Behind them was a small blonde boy holding a pink rabbit, who reminded her of Momiji, while eating cake at a nearby table. On the other side of him, was a tall boy with short spiky black hair.

Someone came out of the back room with a tray of cups filled with coffee. That someone, was Haruhi, who Kyo recognized.

"Hey Haruhi." Said person turned around and waved after a moment.

"Hi Kyo-senpai, why are you here?"

Kyo pointed her thumb at the idiot blonde behind her. "This thing dragged me."

"_How do you know our toy?_" The two twins glared at her, wrapping their arms around Haruhi, squishing her in between them.

"None of your business." Kyo hissed.

"It is our business." The one on the right countered.

"Haruhi is ours." The left one continued.

"Knock it off guys. I'm not anybody's." Haruhi interrupted. She shrugged the twins off and walked to Kyo. "Sorry about them."

"Whatever. I'm leaving."

Kyo began walking away but a small hand grabbed her wrist. By instinct, she slapped the hand away and turned to yell at the culprit, only to stop when she saw no one was there.

Looking down, she saw the same blonde boy with the rabbit.

"What do you want kid?"

"Please stay. You can have cake with me and Usa-chan!" He gave her a big smile, making her eyebrow twitch. The midget acted the same like Momiji, and they looked so similar, it freaked her out.

"Yeah, no."

"B-but why?" He pouted.

"I'm not a big fan of cake." The midget's eyes went wide and it looked as if he was about to cry.

"You don't like cake?" Never being able to deal with tears, she crouched down in a panic.

"Don't cry! Ah, fine I'll have cake just don't cry!" Cheering up, he grabbed her hand and dragged her to his table.

"Yay! Look Takashi, she's gonna have cake with me and Usa-chan!"

"Yippee." Kyo said sarcastically.

Honey clearly ignored the tone in her voice and sat her in a chair. "What kind do you want?" He tilted his head.

She shrugged. "Doesn't matter...vanilla." Grabbing the cake, Kyo gave a reluctant bite. She raised an eyebrow at Honey. "Your last name wouldn't happen to be Sohma, right?"

He laughed. "No, I'm Honey Haninozuka. Why?"

Kyo shook her head. "I have a cousin, he looks just like you. Thought you might be related."

_"Another Honey? Can we meet him?" _The twins came up, cornering Kyo. She leaned back in her chair, uncomfortable with them being so close.

She scoffed. "No way. I've already seen enough of that brat. I don't even know you."

"I'm Hikaru."

"I'm Kaoru."

_"And we're the Hitachiin twins. Now you know us."_ They smirked at her.

"Well, doesn't matter. I'm leaving." Kyo stood up, wiping her hand on a napkin.

"Please stay Kyo-chan." Honey pleaded.

Her eye twitched at the honorific. "Can't. I need to go home." She walked to the door, her hands in her pockets.

"Will you come tomorrow?"

"No."

"Bye Kyo-senpai." Haruhi called out. Kyo nodded in her direction.

"Princess, you must come tomorrow-" Tamaki was cut off by Kyo's glare.

"Call me princess again. I dare you." Her eyes narrowed. He squeaked in terror.

Huffing, she went to the door and shut it behind her.

"As if I'm coming back here." She mumbled to herself, heading out the building.

* * *

**A/N I originally wanted to make this Kyo/Takashi pairing, but I don't know, should I make it with Honey instead? I just feel like I shouldn't make it Honey because he acts so similar like Momiji, and I don't really see them as a couple sort of thing. Which should it be? Honey or Takashi?**

**I haven't made the next chapter yet, so wait a few days.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing! **

**You guys are so lucky I get bored in class and write!**

**Just to get this clear, Honey and everyone pronounces Kyoya's and Kyo's names different.**

**Kyo: Kyo-chan (Kee-oh)**

**Kyoya: Kyo-chan (K-yo)**

**Get it? Got it? Okay.**

* * *

Kyo scowled as she walked to school. She and Yuki had a fight this morning and she lost, only getting a bloody nose as her prize. She had wiped all the blood off, but it was sore.

Getting to the school gate, she expertly avoided fangirls and guys standing everywhere. She did not need to make her day worse by transforming in front of the school population.

Reaching the her class, she trudged in, ignoring Tamaki's wave and greeting.

"Kyo, it seems as though you didn't hear me, I said hello." Tamaki smiled.

"Hi. Now get out of my face." She growled.

Tamaki gasped. "But prin-" He cut himself off at Kyo's glare. "Kyo. Don't be so mean. Will you be joining us again today?"

"No way. I'm not going back." Kyo scoffed.

"But you have to!" Tamaki pleaded.

The bell rang and the teacher started the lesson, forcing Tamaki to drop the subject.

* * *

Once they were dismissed for lunch, Kyo immediately left the classroom, out of Tamaki's reach.

Kyoya and Tamaki were swarmed with fangirls, stopping them from leaving.

Kyo sat on the roof of the school, eating the bento Tohru prepared for her.

Sighing, she laid back, closing her eyes. She didn't want to be in this stupid rich school. She was at least glad no one bother her, other than Tamaki.

Finishing her lunch, she headed back inside, not liking how cloudy it was getting.

Walking down the halls, she saw Honey riding Mori's shoulders, walking in her direction.

Turning around, she walked away quickly, hoping her hadn't seen her.

"Kyo-chan!"

She grimaced. He saw her.

Honey jumped off Mori's shoulders, landing perfectly. He bounced over to her, smiling brightly.

"Why aren't you in the cafeteria Kyo-chan?" He asked. "Aren't you hungry?"

"No, I already ate." She answered, continuing to walk.

Honey matched her pace. Mori caught up to the two easily with his long legs.

"What do you want?" Kyo's eyebrow twitched.

"You're coming to the club after school, right?"

"No." She deadpanned.

"Aw, please? You said you would!" Honey pouted.

"I never said that. Look shorty, you can plead and beg all you want, but I'm not going and that's final." Kyo said, looking down at him. He was shorter than her, coming up to the middle of her head.

Honey stayed silent, brown eyes meeting red.

"See ya'." She took advantage of his silence, walking away from the two of them.

* * *

"Oh great." Kyo mumbled, staring out the window. Outside, rain dropped down to the ground, wetting everything.

Students waited as their drivers hurried with umbrellas, not wanting to get wet.

Kyo's mood turned a bit sour. She was going to walk away in all that rain. It was a fifteen minute walk home, yeah, she was so not going out until it stopped.

Her phone vibrated as it got a message. It was from Hatsuharu. Cow: _I'm at Shigure's. Where are you? Yuki and Tohru are here._

Sitting down in the hall, see wrote back.

Kyo:_ Akito transferred me to Ouran Academy, the school of snobby bastards._

Cow: _Ouch...It's raining._

Kyo: _Yeah, I can see that dumbass. Bring me an umbrella._

Cow:_ Why should I?_

Kyo: _Just do it._

Cow:_ Fine. I'll be there in 20._

"That should be an hour, if he gets directions." Kyo mumbled.

"Kyo-senpai?" Kyo looked up and saw Haruhi standing before her.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing here? Are you not going home?" Haruhi asked.

"I am, once someone brings an umbrella for me." She scowled.

"I'm going to the club, want to stay while you wait?" Haruhi offered.

"No thanks. I don't want to be near any of those pretty boys."

"They're not that bad...It's only for a while?" Haruhi asked again.

The rain just seemed to love to suck the energy out of Kyo. Too tired to argue, she allowed Haruhi to stand her up and lead her to the club. Maybe she can get a couch to lay on.

...

When they entered the room, Tamaki and Honey brightened at seeing them.

"Daughters!" Tamaki yelled.

He ran to them, trying to captured them in a hug. Kyo instantly became alert and dodged, letting him get Haruhi.

"Don't touch me." She spat. The energy she briefly had washed out of her, leaving her drained again.

"What's wrong Kyo-chan?" Honey asked in concern.

"I hate the damn rain." Going to the nearest chair, she sat and sighed in content.

"I'm happy you came Kyo-chan." Honey commented.

"Whatever."

_"So tell us Kyo-senpai,"_ The twins came up to her. _"Is that your real hair color?"_

"Yes, it real, now leave."

"What-"

"Leave." She glared at them, making them run behind the couch.

"She's scary." Hikaru said.

"Of course she is if she has to make you shady twins leave!" Tamaki yelled.

"Shut up! God, your voice is too loud."

The hosts continued to get ready for the guests, avoiding Kyo's form on the chair.

Kyo's phone rang, making the hosts look at her.

Not even opening her eyes, she answered the call.

"What...Did you bring it?...Did you get lost?...Where are you?...No...No...Bye." Hanging up, she stood up, yawning. She walked to the window and saw the rain had let up and Hatsuharu was waiting outside the gates.

Yawning again, she began to walk out, waving to Haruhi on the way.

"Wait daughter! Where are you going?" Tamaki asked.

"Home. And I'm not your daughter."

Honey went up to her and held her arm, to which she jerked out of his hold. "Don't touch me."

"Why?"

"I don't like to be touched." She said through gritted teeth.

"Will you sit with us at lunch tomorrow?" Honey asked, giving her puppy eyes.

"No."

"Please?"

"...I'll think about it."

Kyo closed the door behind her and walked outside the school.

* * *

In the club room, the twins, Honey, and Tamaki were watching Kyo meet with a boy. They noticed his piercings and different colored hair.

"My daughter is friends with a gangster!" Tamaki cried in despair.

Haruhi came up behind them and saw how Kyo briefly hugged the boy.

"I thought she didn't like being touched?" Hikaru asked.

"Leave her alone guys." Haruhi scolded.

Kyo and the mystery boy walked off together, onto the streets.

Honey's hands on the window sill slightly clenched.

* * *

**A/N: I'm most likely not going to be updating this quick. I only finished quickly because me+bored in class=writing.**

**I've thought about it, and I'm going to have Kyo paired up with Honey. Honey pairing are my favorite thing now so...**

**Thanks to those who followed and reviewed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing! **

* * *

Kyo pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation. Just one look at the giant white board Tamaki had and Kyo knew this was not going to end well.

Hell, she did even know why she was here with the hosts in the first place. Oh wait, yes she did. Haruhi asked her to stay with her through all of this, wanting a sane person to help her survive all this.

"Does everyone know the plan?" Tamaki asked.

They nodded and Kyo sighed again. She didn't know why they're going through all this trouble to keep Haruhi's secret from everyone at the physical exams. Couldn't they simply put Haruhi in another room with the doctor?

Oh well. She won't try to stop the idiot. She'll just laugh in Tamaki's face when this fails.

* * *

Kyo, Tamaki, and Kyoya waited for the first years to come take their exams. Kyo had resisted the urge to facepalm at seeing the many doctors and nurses. She should have suspects all these rich bastards would have everything over the top.

"Kyo-chan! Kyo-chan!" Honey shouted.

Kyo turned to him slowly and saw him jump at her, in an attempt to glomp her.

Panicking, she caught him at arm's length, breathing in relief.

She held him up for a second longer before simply setting him down. "Don't touch me."

Honey pouted for a moment, sad he couldn't hug her before smiling again.

"Do you like my outfit? It cute isn't it?"

Taking a good look at him, seeing he had a lab coat on. He had big glasses on the top of his head, probably to use for later.

"Yeah sure." She said in a flat tone.

"Aw come on Kyo-chan!" Honey slightly whined. "Say the truth. Do I look cute?"

Kyo shook her head. "You look the same to me. Just in a coat."

She walked off, searching for something to cure her boredom.

Honey stared at her retreating form, disappointed for not getting the reaction he hoped for.

* * *

Finally, the first years arrived and the plan, the stupid one in Kyo's eyes, was set in motion.

Haruhi was overwhelmed by the doctors and nurses, the twins did their act, and Tamaki revealed himself in his Haruhi wig.

The ladies saw right through him immediately, making is all the more hilarious.

Kyo and the twins clutched their stomach from laughing too hard. Kyo wiped the tears that formed. Tamaki yelled at them in embarrassment, his face red.

"You guys said they wouldn't be able to tell!"

"This is payback for calling us the homosexual cast!" Hikaru managed to say through his laughter.

After Tamaki tried to apologize to Haruhi and she got angry with him, Kyoya told Haruhi to go to the Special Boys Department to get examined, basically saying all of this plan was pointless.

Haruhi left and Kyo and the others stayed behind talking.

They overheard a conversation where one of the girls was crying, claiming a pervert tried to make a move on her.

Once hearing the pervert was heading to the special boys department, Kyo and the hosts ran quickly to Haruhi.

Getting there, Tamaki gave a kick to the man and everyone started saying a monologue, briefly confusing Kyo.

Turns out, the man was a Quack looking for his daughter. He got the school names confused and came here instead of Ouran public high school. Tamaki gave the man directions and everyone watched as he walked off.

"Well that was intense." Kyo commented. "Haruhi, you should put your shirt back on. Tamaki might get ideas."

Said man gasped in horror. "How are you think I would do anything to my little girl!"

Haruhi took Tamaki's shirt off of her head and place her own shirt on.

"You know, even if he finds his daughter, she might not want to see him." Hikaru said.

"That's for him to find out." Tamaki replied.

.

.

.

Footsteps could be heard in the hallway, getting closer to the room they were in. It slammed open, and a small boy ran in. He looked around for a moment and spotted Kyo. Jumping in joy, the boy lunged at her.

In shock, Kyo caught him. "What the hell...Momiji?!"

"Kyo!" Momiji shouted, smiling at her.

The hosts stood there baffled, seeing Momiji hug Kyo. After hearing her say so many times she didn't like to be touched, it was surprising to see her hugging him.

Although no one could see, except a certain tall man, Honey's eyes darkened in jealously.

Kyo pushed Momiji away from her and punched him in the head. "What are you doing here you little brat?!"

Momiji started crying crocodile tears. "Wah! Kyo's hitting me!"

She crossed her arms. "Listen, you're not suppose to be here!"

Momiji stopped crying and shook his head. "Yes I am, Hatori is taking care of me today!"

"Taking care of you...? Oh damn it! He's here isn't he?!" Kyo groaned in frustration.

"He is!" He tugged on her hand. "Hey, hey, can I go home with you and visit Torhu?"

Kyo's eyebrow twitched and she began drill her fists into Momiji's head. "No you can't, brat!"

He cried again. "Wah! Kyo's hitting me!"

"Settle down Kyo." A monotone voice said. A man entered, with dark green hair, almost black, covering one of his green eyes. He had a lab coat on.

"Is there anything more surprises I need to know about?" Kyo snapped, letting Momiji go.

"Akito was going to come, but he was feel to ill." Hatori said.

Kyo's face darkened as she glared at him. "And why the hell would he want to come?"

"He wanted to know how you were."

Kyo looked off to the side. "Yeah right." She mumbled.

"Excuse me," Haruhi interrupted, bringing the attention to her. "Who are they?"

"This is-" Kyo started.

"I'm Momiji Sohma! Kyo's cousin!" Momiji ran to give her a hug but Kyo held him back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Aw, come on Kyo, he's a boy right? That means I can hug him." Momiji gave her sad puppy eyes.

"No you can not! God, every time you open your mouth, you annoy me."

Tamaki, the twins, and Mori broke out of their trance, from staring at Momiji.

"Hey, he really does look like Honey-senpai." Hikaru said.

Honey came near Momiji, smiling at him. "Wow, we do look alike!"

Momiji nodded, grabbing his hands. "It's like we're twins! Isn't that cool Kyo?"

"Yeah sure."

"Hey, what's your favorite animal?" Momiji asked.

"It's rabbits. Here's Usa-chan." Honey showed his stuffed bunny.

"That's amazing! I love rabbits too!"

"As amazing as this is, Kyo, I need to examine you." Hatori said. Kyo raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"Okay then, let's just get this over with." Walking with him out, they went inside another room, Hatori began to check her heart pressure and all the routine things doctors do. They left Momiji with the hosts, seeing nothing won't happen since Haruhi also left to continue her exam.

"I take it, the brunette is female?"

"Yeah. She has to act like a boy to pay a debt off."

"They haven't found out, right?" Hatori looked at her, staring into her eyes, referring about the secret.

"No, how stupid do you think I am?" Kyo gritted her teeth.

"...You do know I'm going to have to tell Akito most of your new friends are boys."

"Tch. Tell him for all I care. And they're not my friends. I just keep getting dragged into their stupid plans."

"...Alright, I'm done." Hatori stored his tools away, standing up.

Kyo stretched. "Finally."

* * *

(Right after Kyo and Hatori left.)

"Are you guys Kyo's friends?" Momiji asked, tilting his head to the side.

"We are."

"Hey, is Kyo that mean all the time?" Tamaki wondered.

Momiji put a finger on his chin, thinking. "Yeah, but I think it's just a mask. There are some times when she's nice, but doesn't like to admit it. Anyways, I've been wanting to thank you guys."

"Thank us? For what?" Honey asked.

"I've noticed Kyo's happier now."

"She looks the same as always." Kaoru noted.

Momiji sat down on a nearby chair and swung his legs back and forth. He looked at the ground. "I've known Kyo since I was little. She hadn't had a good childhood, most of us haven't, really...It wasn't until we met Tohru, who helped us open up. Kyo's lonely, so thank you for being her friends." Momiji gave a big smile at them.

"What do you mean she's had a bad childhood?" Honey wanted to know more about Kyo.

"Alright brat, Hatori's done so leave." Kyo came back into the room and looked at all of them.

Momiji pouted. "But I don't want to go!"

"Well too bad."

"Are you mad because Yuki beat you again?" Momiji teased.

Kyo held her hands out in front of her, barely restraining herself from hitting him.

"No he didn't beat me!"

Momiji laughed at her and skipped away before Kyo could grab him. "Bye Kyo! I'm going to visit Torhu!"

Momiji and Hatori left, just as Haruhi returned.

"Man he's annoying." Kyo muttered. "Now I got to see him when I go home."

Honey came up to her, hesitantly grabbing her hand. "Does that mean you think I'm annoying too? Since we act and look alike?"

Kyo paused, looking at him. "...No. I've known Momiji since we were kids and he's always been that annoying since he could talk. You...you're different from him." She smirked at him.

"Hey Kyo, how old is Momiji? After Honey, he could be any age." Haruhi said.

"Oh, he's like fifteen. The brat's short." Kyo answered.

"Huh. Our age." Hikaru said.

"Well. Let's get out of here. I'm starving." Kyo walked ahead of everyone.

"You want to eat some cake with me and Usa-chan?" Honey walked with her, smiling.

"Uh, sure. You guys got any pie?"

"We do, all kinds, blueberry, cherry, pumpkin, and more!" Honey slipped his hand into hers again, mentally high-fiving himself when she didn't let go.

Kaoru stared after them, thinking to himself.

"Hey Kaoru, you alright?" Hikaru asked, bumping his shoulder against his.

"Yeah...I was just thinking."

"Well come on, let's go make fun of mi'lord."

"Alright."

* * *

**A/N: Again, you guys are lucky I got bored. I was waiting for my sister, I had my phone, and wifi, and bada-bing, bada-boom, I was writing away.**

**I didn't write out the whole episode because really, most of you know it, and I was NOT going to write word for word the lines. I've watched this episode a bunch of times to know whats happening. **

**I've been planning to bring Momiji into this, making Honey jealous, but I didn't want to add too much drama.**

**Did you guys enjoy the small fluff? It's tiny but it's there. I'm going to start on the Kyo/Honey romance now. Wish me luck on that.**

**Again, thanks to everyone who followed and reviewed. You guys don't know how happy I get seeing what you write, well, except the people who hate on the stories.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing except the story line!**

**Remember, Kyoya- (K-yo)**

**Kyo-(Kee-oh)**

* * *

Kyo sat in the club room, eat some pie Honey gave her.

"Is it good Kyo-chan?" He asked.

"Yeah." She nodded, drinking some of her 'commoner' coffee.

The door to the host club slammed open and Tamaki barged in with a wide smile on his face.

"Men!-and women! I have important news!" He yelled.

"What is it now senpai?" Haruhi walked over to Honey and Kyo, carrying more pie and cake for the two of them. Mori was next to them, sitting silently, drinking his tea.

"I'm glad you asked my daughter!" Tamaki swiftly walked up to her and almost shoved a flyer into her face.

Haruhi leaned back with an annoyed sigh and snatched the paper out of his hands. "What this? A flyer to the fair? Why do you have this?"

"I have found out that you commoners are having your annual fair! We must go to this!"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." She commented.

"Wow, a fair! Let's go to it!" Honey shouted in joy.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Kyo shifted in her seat. A fair? Where a hundred of a people will be in crowds? Uh, no.

Kyo cleared her throat, uneasy. "I'll pass."

Honey faltered, turning to her. "But why?! You have to go Kyo-chan!"

Tamaki joined in. "Yes, you have to, my other daughter!"

She shifted in her seat, "I don't like crowds. Too many people."

"Yes, the Sohma are known for not being in a populated area. I have reports on that." Kyoya interjected. He pushed up his glasses with a smirk.

"What do you mean you have reports, you four-eyed bastard!" Kyo yelled, shaking her fist at him. "Say that to my face!"

"Don't blame Kyo-chan," Honey tugged on Kyo's arm. "He does a background check on everyone."

Kyo said nothing, glaring at the wall.

"It would be fun if another girl went," Haruhi commented.

"...Can I bring someone? I won't go if I can't."

"Of course! If it means my other daughter goes, then yes!" Tamaki agreed.

Honey mentally glared at him.

* * *

The hosts stood outside the fair entrance, waiting for Kyo and her friend to arrive.

The boys were gaining a lot of attention, due to their good looks and expensive clothes.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, seeing how Tamaki was soaking up all the attention like a sponge.

A car pulled up, and Kyo stepped out of the passenger's side. Honey and the twins cheered, shouting their greetings. Honey faltered as the black and white haired boy from the other day came out from the back of the car.

Tamaki also noticed and huddled together the hosts.

"Men!-and Haruhi! Kyo had brought the gangster!" He said in horror.

Honey scowled; he wanted to get on rides with Kyo, and now he won't be able to, all because of that guy.

"Hey guys," Kyo waved. "This is Hatsuharu."

Hatsuharu blankly stared at the, and turned at Kyo. "Are you sure Yuki couldn't come?" He asked.

She scowled and punched him in the arm. "No! That bastard is just going to ruin my day!"

The twins came forward and circled Hatsuharu. _"Is that your real hair color?"_

Hatsuharu smirked. "Of course, do you want me to prove it?"

"Don't!" Kyo yelled as she grabbed Hatsuharu's hands, preventing him from pulling his pants down.

Kyoya cleared his throat, breaking the awkward silence. "Now that everyone is here, let's go in." He stated.

Tamaki bought all the tickets, not letting anyone or Haruhi protest.

"Kyo-chan, do you want to ride that with me?" Honey pointed to a ride.

Kyo opened her mouth to answer, but Hatsuharu put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, Kyo's going on that one." He pointed to the Zipper, a ride that was an oval shape and had twelve carts swinging every which way.

"I am not getting on that!" She protested.

"What? You scared? I bet Yuki would have been braver than you and gone on." He taunted her.

Kyo flushed in anger. "Let's go on! Sorry Honey." She stomped over to the Zipper and got in line.

Hatusharu smirked as he followed her.

Honey mentally cursed. He ruined his chances to go on a ride her!

...

Kyo bit her lip, almost breaking the skin, trying to contain her screams. The cart she was in with Hatsuharu kept flipping over, spinning rapidly. She couldn't let Hatsuharu get the satisfaction of seeing her scared.

She glared daggers at the cow beside her, who had the audacity to look bored, only holding onto the handle bar with a tight grip to avoid colliding with the cart.

The ride began to slow down, and Kyo released a breath of relief. "Ha! I did it, you cow!" She smiled in victory.

Hatsuharu kept a sly grin on.

"Huh, what-" Before she could get another word out, the ride started again, only this time, backwards. Kyo let out a scream as she was thrown back to her seat.

Hatsuharu laughed, seeing Kyo hold onto the handle bar for dear life.

Her stomach felt queasy and every time they went upside down, she would almost slide out of her seat from the force.

The ride soon ended, but Kyo stayed in her seat, not wanting the ride to catch her off guard again.

"The ride's over." Hatsuharu smiled.

Kyo hesistated. but rushed out once the ride worker opened the small door.

That was how the rest of the day went. Honey consistently tried to get on a ride with Kyo, and Hatsuharu would come and snatch her away. Kyo hated it but obliged. The only reason she brought Hatsuharu in the first place was to avoid getting on any rides with a boy and transform. Out of all the Zodiacs, Hastuharu was the best option.

The sun began to set, and the group took a break, eating at a table.

"We're getting picked up in a little bit." Kyo informed them, taking a bite out of her churro.

Honey pouted. He didn't get to even talk to her today and she was already leaving!

Determined to get a ride with her, he smiled and stood up.

"Kyo-chan~! I want to show you something." He grabbed her hand and pulled her along, not letting her go.

"What?" Kyo dropped her churro in surprise and had to jog to keep up with Honey. "Hey! Hold on!" Looking back, Hatsuharu simply waved bye to her. 'Traitor!' She thought, turning back, trying not to bump into anyone.

"Honey! Where are we going?" Slowing down into a jog, Kyo finally noticed they were heading to the Ferris Wheel.

Honey gave a cheer when he saw there was hardly any people in line.

Rushing to the front of the line, Honey gently pushed Kyo into a cart, going in after her. Kyo took a look outside from the window.

The ride had started and they slowed began to rise.

Kyo sighed. "Honey, why did you drag me up here?"

He crossed his arms and frowned. "I've been wanting to be with you all day but you ignored me all day!"

Kyo has never heard Honey this serious before. Had he really been that hurt?

"You were going to leave, but I still wanted to go on a ride!"

Kyo's eyes scrunched up. "But why would you try so hard just for me?" She didn't understand. She knew she wasn't generally nice to the hosts, yet Honey still want to be with her. She tried to distance herself for a reason, yet this squirt kept climbing over the wall she put up.

Honey stood up and walked to her. Standing in front of her, he gave a shy smile. "It's because I like you."

Then he leaned down and kissed Kyo on the lips.

Kyo's eyes widened tremendously._ 'EHHHH?!'_

* * *

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed and such! I got so happy when you guys reviewed!**

**Time flew by! I didn't realize almost two months flew by! I've just been so busy!**

**The fluff is on! Hope you guys loved that last scene!**

YoungLinkLover** I saw your review, don't worry. I hope this this satisfies you, as Yuki nor Hatsuharu have gone inside the school. **

**And I do want to have Kyo reveal the secret and everything, I just don't know how!**

**If anyone has any ideas, please go ahead and comment!**

**I love you all!**


End file.
